tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Murder of One
The Murder of One jest osiemnastym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis ZBAWCA PRZEKLĘTYCH I POTĘPIONYCH - Damon i Stefan skupiają się nad nowym projektem, który przybliży ich do zniszczenia Klausa, i szybko włączają w swój plan Elenę, Caroline oraz Matta. Po tym, jak Klaus grozi komuś bliskiemu Bonnie, nie ma ona innego wyjścia, jak zacząć pracować nad zaklęciem, którego potrzebuje Niklaus. W międzyczasie, Klaus i Rebekah znajdują idealną motywację, aby przekonać Finna, aby z nimi współpracował, ale Rebekah bardziej zainteresowana jest swoim własnym, brutalnym planem, by zemścić się na Damonie. Emocjonalne zamieszanie Stefana prowadzi go do niebezpiecznej konfrontacji z Klausem, a później do łamiącej serce chwili z Eleną. Streszczenie Elena rozmawia z Damonem, jest na niego zła. Bracia Salvatore i Alaric robią kołki z tablicy z Mostu Wickery, żeby zabić Pierwotnych. Damon nie wpuszcza Eleny do pokoju, by to zobaczyła. Alaric chce się przyznać do zabójstw na policji, odciągają go od tego bracia. Damon oddaje mu pierścień. Elena mówi Caroline, że Alaric zabił jej ojca. Stefan i Damon spotykają się w lesie z Eleną, Caroline i Mattem. Pokazują im kołki i mówią, z czego są zrobione. Klaus odnajduje Finna i rozmawia z nim. Z pomocą Rebekah obezwładnia go. Przyjaciele planują zabić Pierwotnych. Ćwiczą w lesie różne warianty. Klaus zabiera Finna i pokazuje mu Sage. Rebekah atakuje Ricka, a potem Damona. Elena niepokoi się o Bonnie. Dziewczyna dzwoni do Stefana i mówi mu o Finnie. Oboje odkrywają, że Rebekah uprowadziła Damona. Pierwotna zakuwa Damona we wnyki i torturuje. Klaus za pomocą Bonnie próbuje cofnąć zaklęcie, które rzuciła ich matka. Kol dzwoni do niego i okazuje się, że pilnuje Jeremiego. W ten sposób Klaus chce zmusić Bonnie do działania. Caroline rozmawia z Alaricem Daje mu do wypicia napar z ziół, który dała Bonnie. On przeprasza ją, że zabił jej ojca. Elena rozmawia ze Stefanem co powinni najpierw zrobić – zabić Pierwotnych, czy uratować jego brata. Damonowi wydaje się, że ratuje go Elena. Kiedy daje mu swoją krew do wypicia – budzi się. Okazuje się, że to Rebekah wkradła się do jego umysłu. Klaus szantażem zmusza Bonnie, by wymówiła zaklęcie, które ich rozdzieli. Sage pije tequile z Finnem w Grillu. Podsłuchuje ich Stefan. Wampirzyca podejrzewa Matta, ale ten udaje, że go zauroczyła. Stefan dolewa werbeny do drinków Finna i Sage. Bonnie wymawia zaklęcie. Stefan próbuje zabić Finna, ale uniemożliwia mu to Sage. W tym momencie wkracza Elena i Matt, który wbija mu kołek. Bonnie kończy zaklęcie i zabicie Finna nie zabija wszystkich Pierwotnych. Czarownica chce uratować Damona, ale Klaus przypomina jej kto przemienił jej matkę i dziewczyna rezygnuje. Bonnie mówi Elenie przez telefon, że Klaus zmusił ją do zniwelowania zaklęcia. Do Salvatorów przychodzi Sage i chce zemsty na Stefanie za zabicie Finna. Pomaga jej Troy, którego przemieniła. Gdy tylko wchodzą do salonu – umierają. Nikt nie wie co się dzieje. Stefan dochodzi do wniosku, że to przez krew. Elena mówi, że jeśli umrą Pierwotni to wyginą z nimi wszystkie wampiry. Stefan wymienia na Damona część kołków mogące zabić Pierwotnych. Caroline uzmysławia sobie i Elenie, że zabicie Klausa, zabije tez Tyler, ponieważ ten go przemienił. Rebekah uwalnia Damona, w zamian chce brakujące kołki. Pierwotna rozmawia z Klausem. On mówi jej, że rodzina go odrzuciła. Elena uświadamia Stefanowi, że zawsze będzie go kochała, ale nie potrafi powiedzieć, że nie czuje nic do Damona. Damon przychodzi do Rica po jego kołek, ale ten go nie ma. Po zastanowieniu Alaric dochodzi do wniosku, że jego ego zabrało kołek. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood © * Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne * Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson * Cassidy Freeman jako Sage *Caspar Zafer jako Finn Mikaelson Postacie gościnne *Linds Edwards jako Troy Soundtrack *Sleigh Bells - Demons *Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Shame And Fortune *Alabama Shakes - On Your Way Cytaty Damon: Znaleźliśmy trochę drewna białego dębu. Długa historia. Poczekajcie na film. Elena: Białego dębu? Macie broń mogącą zabić Klausa? Stefan: Nie. My wszyscy mamy. ---- Finn: Co się stanie jednemu, stanie się wszystkim. Klaus: Tylko za pierwszym razem. ---- Elena: Jesteś napędzany gniewem. Stefan: To dzięki niemu sprawy zostaną załatwione. ---- Stefan: Gdzie jest Bonnie? Do niej też napisałem. Caroline: Matka Bonnie ponownie od nie uciekła. Myślę, że nie powinniśmy jej w to mieszać. ---- Caroline: Elena Gilbert... Zbawczyni przeklętych i potępionych. Galeria 019~0.jpg 018.jpg 017.jpg 016.jpg 015.jpg 014~2.jpg 013~3.jpg 012~2.jpg 011~1.jpg 010~4.jpg 009~5.jpg 007~3.jpg 006~3.jpg 005~4.jpg 004~5.jpg 003~5.jpg 002~7.jpg 001~7.jpg VD318D 0049b c.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 3